Corrupted Multiverse
The Corrupted Multiverse is a collection of corrupted and negative universes, which are all doomed to collapse and be consumed by The Void. The Corrupted Multiverse is not its own separate multiverse, but rather, just a part of the 3rd Dimension. However, it is separate from the normal universes, and is closer to the Barrier of the 4th Dimension. Like many alternate universes, many corrupted universes are formed from the decisions and actions made by the inhabitants of other universes, such as the True Timeline. However, the decisions and actions that create corrupted worlds are wrong ones, ones which are almost a negative copy of a good action or thought. The worlds that are created are nightmares. Fred came from a world where a bioweapon had made the entire universe into a web of undead biomass. Some worlds, however, only focus on one planet (usually Earth), one or more events, or on certain figures. Stanford presumably came from one such world. Once the story of that planet, event, or figure is told, their universe collapses. Most of the universes are unnamed, but mostly use negative digits with the initials of whatever world they are the negative of. They do bear some resemblance to their positive counterparts, although said resemblance could be quickly lost or drastically changed. Time travel within the Corrupted Multiverse is nearly impossible, and is limited to only whatever parts of a universe are "developed." When a corrupted world reaches the end of its lifespan, the sky, all lights, and the entire universe itself take on a reddish hue. Many times, machines, technology, magic, and other similar things malfunction and then stop working. All its inhabitants get a sick feeling that something bad is coming. And then, The Void appears and consumes their universe. After their universe is consumed, a new one takes its place almost immediately afterwards. In all truth, there should be several times more universes within the Corrupted Multiverse than the mainstream Multiverse, but since The Void consumes the worlds, which themselves have a short lifespan, the Corrupted Multiverse is kept in check that way. The Viewer tried to use this to his advantage, as his plan was to kill The Void and let the surge of corrupted realities destroy the rest of the 3rd Dimension. Inhabitants of the Corrupted Multiverse themselves are different than inhabitants of the mainstream Multiverse. Although there are normal Humans, Aliens, and other races, there is always a big difference. The inhabitants of the Corrupted Multiverse are more vulnerable to magic, more compatible with Inversions, and they all had the same subconscious feeling that they should not exist. Although this doesn't seem to be present within their universes, if they are removed from it and placed into a normal universe, then it becomes apparent. Groups of Celestial Entities did rescue groups of inhabitants of the Corrupted Multiverse, and resettled them in the mainstream Multiverse, which is when these effects were seen (however, it is possible, but very difficult, to remove these effects and make said being a "citizen" of the true Multiverse). The Corrupted Multiverse can be accessed for certain quests. Category:Lore